


Enjoying The View

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Hey!" Sam walked through the doorway, a bag on his shoulder. "I heard you shouting... I tried to be fast but I guess everything is okay?" He walked down the steps, smiling at Jack."Yeah, your guard dog over there scared the shit out of me." Dean looked over at Jack before looking up at Sam. "We really need to put a bell on him."





	Enjoying The View

Dean walked down the bunker steps, tossing his bag onto the nearest table. It was dark, which normally would be alarming, but Jack and Cas lived there now so things were different. Sam liked how they turned the lights off, he said it saved the planet, but Dean disagreed. It was dangerous to keep the lights off. He shrugged his jacket off and laid it on top of his bag, tilting his head from side to side, groaning as his neck popped. 

"Where's Sam?" 

Dean whipped around, pulling his gun out and aiming it at the voice. "Christ, Jack..." He sighed, lowering his gun and relaxing back against the table. "You can't do that. I... ugh. Just don't sneak up on me. You're like those kids from the damn horror movies."

Jack tilted his head to the side, knitting his eyebrows together. "What kids?"

"Nevermind." Dean waved him off, shaking his head. "Sams getting his stuff from the car." He grabbed Jack's arm and held it tight. "You don't need to go find him. Hes fine." He rolled his eyes when Jack stared at him. "I mean it."

Jack waited for Dean to let go before walking towards the stairs and switching the lights on. "Castiel is in your room. He told me to stay in mine but I missed Sam."

"Of course you did." Dean mumbled under his breath. "Just don't tackle the guy. Hes tall but you're strong... really strong." The last time Jack hugged Sam, Sam ended up covered in bruises. "He'll be down any minute."

"Hey!" Sam walked through the doorway, a bag on his shoulder. "I heard you shouting... I tried to be fast but I guess everything is okay?" He walked down the steps, smiling at Jack.

"Yeah, your guard dog over there scared the shit out of me." Dean looked over at Jack before looking up at Sam. "We really need to put a bell on him." He kicked off his boots before leaning down and picking them up. "I'm going to my room." He mumbled as he walked past the two boys, disappearing down the hallway. 

"I didn't mean to scare him." Jack mumbled, tucking himself under Sams arm, pressed against his side. "I was just worried. Castiel was, too. He says you guys have a bad habit of chasing death."

Sam smiled down at him, kissing his head. "Maybe. But its to help. It's always to help." He pulled away and laid his bag on the table before walking back to Jack. He pressed Jack against the wall, tilting his head up. "But I'm home now. And I'm safe-"

"And Dean isn't around." Jack whispered, his voice eager and happy. They weren't allowed to do things when Dean was around. "Does that mean we can-"

"Mhm." Sam leaned down and kissed Jack, softly. "Missed you." He whispered, peppering kisses all over his neck. "Missed all of this..." 

"We should go to your room." Jack kissed him. "Dean won't walk in-"

"Dean always walks in."

"Castiel is in his room." Jack cut him off. "Whenever Castiel is in his room they spend the entire night together."

Sam laughed some, nodding. "Bet they do." He pecked Jacks lips one more time. "They got a thing like us going on." He pulled away and walked down the wallway, going past Deans room that had its door shut. "They just aren't as good at hiding it as we are."

Jack nodded, his finger tips ghosting across the wall. "I hope one day we don't hide." He mumbled. "I like kissing you. I wish we could do it more."

Sam walked into the room, holding the door open for Jack. "Well, we're home for a few days which means you can kiss me all you wan- ah!" Sam gasped as he was slammed against the door.

"Good." Jack mouthed against his neck, pushing his shirt off. "Its been days." Jack could hear Sam laugh above him. He dug his nails into Sams skin causing Sam to gasp once more. 

"Baby, baby.." Sam took Jacks hands and held them. "I know you miss me but you gotta be more gentle, okay?" He kissed Jack's knuckles, walking him back towards the bed. Sam lifted him up by the backs of his thighs and kissed him harder, his nails digging into the backs of his thighs.

"I wanna do something different.." Jack panted, pressing his forehead to Sams temple. "You always make me feel good..." His hand was tangled in Sams hair, pulling at it ever so slightly. "Wanna make you feel good for once."

"Yeah?" Sam could feel his dick growing hard beneath his jeans. He was already half hard from making out with Jack, but the innocence in Jacks voice was pushing him towards the edge. "Fuck.." He breathed out, setting Jack down on the bed. "How..." Sam knew it was sick of him to want to induldge in Jacks purity, but it killed Sam. He loved the way the boy knew what felt good but didn't know how to say it. "How do you want to make me feel good?"

Jack slid his hand across Sams thigh, his fingers curling around the buldge in his jeans. "Wanna do what you do for me..." Jack whispered, rubbing his hand up and down the legnth of Sams jeans. "You..." Jack took a deep breath. "Always say I taste good, but I wanna know how you taste..."

"Shit." Sam moaned, gripping the sheets. "Yeah... you can make me feel good but if you wanna stop-" Jack was already on his knees, spreading his legs.

"I won't want to." 

Sam was pratically shaking. He was never one for one night stands and he had only had a few relationships, so most of the time he just got himself off. It had been so long since someone wanted to make him feel good. He was a giver, making others feel good got him off, but he would be lying if he said it wasn't nice to have someone make him feel good. "Shit, Jack..."

"Am I doing something wrong?" Jack asked, his hands trailing up Sams inner thigh.

"No, no, no..." Sam shook his head, cupping Jacks cheek and rubbing his thumb across his lips. "Doing so good, baby. Just... I just want you really bad, so I'm... I'm acting this way, okay?" He slipped his thumb into Jacks mouth, moaning when he felt Jack sucking on it. "Christ, you're gonna be the death of me." 

Jack smiled up at him, studying him. Slowly, he unbuttoned Sams jeans and pulled the zipper down. "Just tell me what to do, okay?" 

"Mhm." Sam hummed, sliding his hand down, hooking his thumb in his boxers and pulling them down. "Kiss it..." He whispered, sliding his hand through Jacks hair and pulling on it. 

Jack licked his lips, leaning up towards Sams leaking cock. He pressed a kiss to the head, precum smearing all over his lips. He looked up at Sam, licking it off of his lips. "Like that?"

"Yes..." Sam panted, covering his face. "Fuck, yes, just like that." He pulled his hand away from Jacks hair and dug his nails into his thighs. 

Jack curled his fingers around the base of Sams cock, leaning up and licking it. He kept his eyes on Sam as he kitten licked the precum off of the head. "You look beautiful like this..." He breathed out. Sam always complimented him. He figured he should do the same. "You taste good, too. I get why you like it so much..."

"Christ, Jack..." Sams chest was heaving, his cock throbbing in Jacks hand. "Can't talk like that, c'mon-"

Jack hummed, licking at the head. He was a tease, Sam swore it, but he didn't know. Jack never did. He drove Sam wild without even thinking about it. "Why not?" He whispered, pressing kisses down the base of Sams cock. 

"I just..." It had been years since someone reduced Sam to a whining mess, but god, he missed it. "Please, just keep going." He fought the urge to buck his hips up. Jack was new to this. He didn't want to hurt he kid. "Need it so bad- fuck!" Sam arched his back, his hands gripping the sheets. 

Jack sucked on the head of his cock, looking up at Sam with big, innocent eyes. His tongue dipped into the slit causing Sam to shudder beneath him. Jacks hands rubbed up and down his inner thigh before he gripped Sams waist and held it down against the bed. 

"Fuck." Sam laid back against the sheets, his back arching. "Jack, just-"

Jack pulled away, a trail of spit falling down his chin. "What?" 

Sam wanted nothing more than to fuck his throat. Jack could take all of him. He was eager. He wanted to make Sam feel good. But Sam loved the innocence too much. He was going to preserve it. "Keep sucking on it... maybe take more into your mouth... shit..."

Jack was already slipping more of Sams cock into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut. He moaned around Sams cock, Sam whimpering from the vibrations. 

Sam ran his fingers through Jacks hair, his breath uneven. His hair was sticking to his forehead that was covered in sweat. His body was hyperaware, every nerve on his body was on fire. "Good boy..." Sam tilted his head to the side and looked down at him. "Making me feel so good..."

Jack slid his hand up Sams leg, his hand leaving a hot trail across Sams hip and onto his stomach. He took Sam deeper, digging his nails into his skin.

Sam squirmed beneath him, his whimpers and pants filling the air. He was so pent up and Jack was so good. His mouth was hot and wet and inexperienced. Sam always loved the younger boys, the ones who were just getting into college. He loved when they stared up at him with eyes filled with trust and innocence. "Baby, you're so good..." He tangled his hand in Jacks hair and had to stop himself from pushing Jack closer. "So, so good..."

Jack pulled away, kissing the head of Sams dick once more. "You're shaking..." He whispered, pressing his tongue to the head. He jerked Sam off in slow, loose motions, kissing and licking at the head of his cock. 

"Shit, shit, shit..." Sam grunted through gritted teeth, digging his nails into the bed sheets. "Baby, baby..." He closed his eyes, his back arching. "Please-"

"Please, what?" Jack really was going to kill him one day. Sam was positive he would die happy, wrapped up in Jacks warm touches.

"Don't stop..." Sam bit his lip, sliding his hand through Jacks hair. "Please, I'm so close, I-" Sams hips bucked as Jack began to suck on the head again. "Fuck, you gotta warn me when you're gonna do something like that." 

"Sorry..." Jack jerked him off, his lips pressed to the head. "Just love the way you taste-"

Sam covered his face with his hand, his hips bucking once more. He was so close and he needed it so bad. "Please," He begged, unsure of what he was begging for. "Jack, please-"

Jack slammed Sam down against the bed, pratically pinning him down. The thing was, Jack wasn't touching his torso anymore. He had Sam pinned down with his grace. Jack placed teasing kisses up and down Sams dick, mouthing at the head. He kept his eyes on Sam, smirking at every whimper. Humans were fun when they were like this. He slipped the head into his mouth, sucking on it while he jerked Sam off.

While he was pressed against the bed, Sam began to whimper, his legs shaking. Within seconds he was coming, his hips stuttering beneath the graces grip. "Jack." Sam whined, closing his eyes. "Fuck, Jack..." He gripped the sheets, his back arching once Jack pulled his grace from Sam. "Shit..." Sam panted when he saw Jack swallow. He sighed, laying back on the bed. He covered his face with his hand, shaking his head.

Jack climbed on top of him, straddling Sams hips. He licked his lips before leaning down and kissing Sam. "I... was that okay?" He asked, kissing Sams neck.

"Mhm.." Sam hummed, tilting his head to the side. "Beyond okay... its been a long time..." 

Jack tilted his head to the side before nodding. He traced patterns on Sams chest before sitting up. "You should rest, you're tired."

"I am.." Sam mumbled, sitting up. "But not until later... right now I want to take care of you-"

"You don't have to." Jack whispered, pressing their foreheads together. His cheeks were pink and he looked away shyly. "I already-"

Sam looked down at the wet spot on Jacks jeans, sucking in a breath. "Oh... oh wow..." He swallowed some, sinking his teeth into his lip.

"Is that okay?"

"Yes." Sam breathed out, his fingers tracing the wet outline. "Its... its hot.." He pressed his fingers against Jack, smirking when he gasped. "How about we clean up and go to bed.." He kissed Jack. "Sound good?'

Jack nodded, climbing off of Sam. He undid his pants and slid them off. Jacks cheeks grew pinker when he saw Sam staring. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing.." Sam mumbled, biting back a smile. It was nice having someone. A permanent someone. Someone who understood the life and understood him. "Just enjoying the view."


End file.
